Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for characterizing multiphase fluid flow (MPF) in a pipe.
Description of the Related Art
The simultaneous flow of two or more physical phases is referred to as multiphase fluid flow (MPF). The flow behavior of MPF is more complex than for single phase flow regime patterns. The flow regime in MPF can depend on a number of factors including, for example, the relative density ratio of one fluid to another, difference in viscosity between different fluids, and the velocity (slip) of each fluid. MPF can include any combination of two or more phases including solid, liquid, and gas. For example, one MPF might include sand, oil, and natural gas. Accurate measurement and characterization of MPF regimes is important to optimize production from hydrocarbon-producing wells and to determine the composition and amount of production streams.
Systems and methods have been proposed for non-intrusive measurement of MPF parameters including, for example, flow regime, flow rate, presence of solid content, and volume and mass ratios of individual phases relative to one another. Active systems include those that convey any one of or any combination of acoustic and ultrasound frequencies through the flow and analyze the received acoustic responses.
Non-invasive systems and methods that utilize acoustic emissions and signals to identify various flow regimes and the presence of solid content in MPF employ a variety of parameters from flow acoustic data such as, for example, signal amplitude, root-mean-square (RMS) value, energy, and basic frequency content. Such systems and methods typically apply thresholding and template matching techniques. One of the many challenges posed by existing systems and methods includes the presence of continuous and random background acoustic and electric noise in MPF systems.